Enemies
by kautilya
Summary: There has been a long history of friction between Slytherin and Griffindor. But Griffindor heir Harry doesn't see Voldemort's daughter as an enemy. An AU fic.HP/OC. Soul Bound.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Pardon me for any grammatical mistakes, as English is not my first language.**All sort of reviews negative or positive are welcome. So please review.

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR. I have only created few OC characters in this story.

Chapter1

Long long back, after a huge fight between Slytherin and Griffindor, the magical community of England divided itself into two parts- Dark and Light. With dark magic supporters going over to join Slytherin Kingdom, and Light magic supporters going over to join Griffindor Kingdom.

After a lot of initial wars and bloodsheds, they agreed not to interfere in each others' business. They set up strict rules for that, and culprits were punished harshly by both Kingdoms.

The current ruler of Slytherin kingdom-Thomas Marvolo Slytherin also called Lord Voldemort, a pureblood himself, was married to Bellatrix Black, daughter of one of the most loyal families of dark kingdom. They had two children - a son Orion Salazar Slytherin and a daughter Eliza Mary Slytherin.

On the other side of country, Light Society started by Godric Griffindor ruled. There current head -Albus Dumbledore, ruling for last 65 years. His only daughter Lily Dumbledore married James Potter, and had a son Harry James Potter.

This story starts with a bet, which led five young men of light society to hide behind bushes in front of Slytherin Castle.

They were currently thinking about next course of action.

The dark skinned wizard looks at his friend in irritation, and spoke in hushed voice,"Ron your stomach is making noise, they might catch us."

His red haired friend scowled and said," I missed my meal, thanks to you. I am telling you again this is suicidal."

Their green eyed friend shook his head and said "Would you both keep it down. And Ron it was you, who betted with me. I would have come here by myself, but you only wanted to come along. So shut it."

Harry looked back at the castle. This bet gave him an opportunity he was looking for. He always wanted to see how dark society, moreover, Slytherin castle looks like.

He had been looking around for some he noticed a movement. After cathing his friends attention, he gestured towards the small cart moving towards castle's gate. They all cast disillusionment and notice-me-not charm on themselves and moved behind cart. The castle's door opened to let the cart in, and the gaurds started talking to the cart's driver. They didn't notice five light wizards who entered their castle.

Eliza was very upset. She wanted to shout or hit that blond ferret, who was responsible for her current predicament.

Her best friend Daphne, was sitting on bed, looking at her childhood friend as she moved around her room muttering about something or the other.

Getting frustrated up she finally asked, "What got you so worked up?"

Eliza stopped moving and looked at her friend. "Mother said I am supposed to marry him. What should I do Daph? I don't like him at all. How could they do this to me."

Daphne got more confused, "Marry whom?"

"That bloody ferret Malfoy." Eliza shouted in frustration. Then taking a deep breath, she continued, "They have arranged my marriage with him. You know how much I dislike him Daph, and I think he is in some secret relationship with Pancy. Remember in school, how Pancy used to behave around him, but never shared her secret with us. What should I do?"

Daphne sighed, and shook her head. She completely understood her friend's frustration. Malfoy was not someone she wants Eliza to spend her life with, she deserved somebody special. She looked back at her friend who was on verge of crying. She stood and walked up to her, then put her hand on Eliza' shoulder, "Don't let that git ruin todays' celebration for you, we will think about this tomorrow. "

Then smiled and said, "Come on Eli, call your elf and get dressed like a princess you are. Else your mother will come here and ruin this further. Moreover, I heard some cute Pureblood European Wizards will be in the attendance today. Let's not keep them waiting."

At this Eliza started giggling and nodded.

Harry could not believe he finally entered Slytherin Castle, he was happy that nobody's paying any attention to him. It also helped, that they did not know, how the heir of Griffindor looked like. In any other circumstances, he would have taken polyjuice potion before entering this castle, but as per his bet, he had to enter this castle looking like himself.

"You know Harry, your father will kill us if he came to know about this. But I am more worried about my grandma and parents."

" Neville you can't deny about the sense of fun in this." Harry smiled at Neville.

"Hey guys...Look over there. Is that a Dementor in that cage? I have only read about them, and they have that in a cage. Are they nuts? That thing will give depression if you go nearby."

Harry shook his head, " Seamus, I think it's for display, like a zoo in muggle world we went. Look there is another dark creature in the next cage. Oh..it's a three headed puppy. The last one you would love Ron..look..it's a giant Spider." Harry then laughed, when he saw the scared look on Ron's face.

Then he continued " But I think it's for the display for foreign guest. However, you are right Seamus, they are nuts. Let's move, I want to see castle from inside, not just the lawn area."

"Yumm...This food is amazing, I can't believe I missed even breakfast today. This is the first time that I've missed any meal." Ron was stuffing food in his mouth.

Dean smiled at him and said,"There is always a first time Ron." He looked sideways towards Harry, but he was not there, he started looking around slightly panicked, "Where is Harry? Its not safe for him to roam around here alone."

All four started looking around for there green eyed friend, who was using his invisibility cloak to look at the other parts of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You know that colour really suits you, You look even more beautiful today." Daphne said smiling at her friend.

Eliza looked at her reflection. She was wearing pale blue gown. Picking up the moon pendant necklace her father gifted on her last birthday, she put it on. Then she looked back at her friend. "I still don't feel like going. You know Draco would be there. And I don't want to deal with him today. I think, I might start shouting on him."

Getting no reply fom Daphne, she continued, "You know Daph, I haven't even shared my first kiss yet. I was waiting for someone special."

Daphne felt really sad for Eliza, she took her hand and said "Eli, don't worry, we'll look for some solution together. You can talk to your father. You're his favourite and he would definitely listen to you."

Then she smiled and continued, "Then we'll look for your special someone ."

Eliza started laughing at this, then something else came into her mind, "You know what Daph, I think I'll share my first kiss today."

Looking at Daphne's questionable face, she continued, "There will be many cute foreigners present today. I think I'll kiss one of them. I am feeling really rebellious today." Eliza finished with a new gleam in her blue eyes.

Daphne shook her head, at her friend's jest and said,"You've lost it you know. Your father and brother both will cast killing curse, then and there on that 'cute foreigner' of yours."

"Too bad they won't cast it on Ferret." Then taking a deep breath, Eliza said, "You leave, I will come down in few minutes. I need sometime alone, before I meet my dear future fiance."

Once Daphne left, Eliza started looking out of her room's window at the celebration. She could see her brother Orion with his friends, talking to some elderly wizard. She smiled and wished that he would be quick to realise about his feelings for Daphne. Both of them were made for each other. She knew Daphne likes Orion too. At least they would have happily ever after.

With a sigh, she decided to join them. She left her room and took a turn for stairs, just as she turned she bumped into someone and was about to fall when somebody caught her hand. She looked up and her eyes met with the most captivating green eyes.

"My apologies, I wasn't looking." Green eyed wizard said, who was still holding her hand. He was about a foot taller then her. She couldn't help herself from staring at him, as she was finding it difficult to look away. It was as if she finally found him, but she was not sure when she was searching for him.

* * *

Harry was roaming around the Slytherin castle after leaving his friends in the celebration. He had seen King, Queen and Prince in the celebration, and thought it would be safe to check out the other parts of the castle. Once he reached the residential part, he thought he should rejoin his friends. He just turned around when someone bumped into him.

He lost his balance slightly, and his invisibility cloak slid off completely. He looked at the person and caught her hand before she fell. He was not sure what he said, as he was lost staring in those beautiful blue eyes. She must be the most beautiful being on this planet. He felt as if, he could look at her forever. He felt like he finally found someone his soul was looking for forever.

He wanted to know her, so he smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Harry."

Eliza finally able to break through the trance, once she heard wizard's voice. It was as captivating as his eyes. She realised what he just said, and smiled back at him. "Hi, my name is Eliza. Nice to meet you."

Both also did not realise that they were still holding each others hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you a foreign wizard? I haven't seen you before. " Eliza asked with a smile.

Harry took a minute to answer, as he found himself distracted by her mesmerising smile, "Um..yeah, I am here with my friends for this festival."

Eliza realised, that Harry found her as interesting, as she found him. He was so endearing and cute. Tilting her head slightly to the right, she asked, "Are you aware that you are not supposed to be in this part of the castle? Its restricted for foreigner."

Seeing a glint in her eyes, Harry replied with his most charming smile he could give, " Well you see, this castle is so big. I lost my way. I was not aware that, I would come across beautiful angel like you, else I would have lost my way in this lyberinth earlier." He was not sure why he was using cheesy lines like Lokhart.

Bit flustered with his reply, suddenly Eliza remembered her conversation with Daphne earlier about first kiss. In front of her was the perfect cute and charming candidate. They were alone in that corridor. And if she would go by his cheesy reply, she believed he won't complain either. Looking straight in his green eyes, she replied "Well, I think I have a perfect charm to get you out of this lyberinth."

"Oh you do? And what would that be?" He was not sure why he could not look away from her lips when she said 'perfect' in her reply.

"If you come a bit closer."

"Why?" He was sure he would kiss her if he would come any closer.

"Because it's a kissing charm." Eliza replied with a smile..

Harry was shocked, can she read his mind because he was thinking about kissing her as well. He looking straight in her eyes then at her lips, then smile and said " Sure...But here? Somebody might walk in. "

She shook her head, "Follow me."

Eliza took his hand as he picked his fallen cloak, and took him into one of guest room's close by.

Once in the guest room, Eliza closed the door. She turned around and found him leaning against the wall next to the door. She moved closer to him looking straight in his eyes, then putting her hands on his chest, she moved her face closer to his. He also moved closer and met her lips halfway.

As soon as their lips met, both felt as if time stopped. Both felt a new sort of magic went through their body from the place where their lips met. They welcomed the sweet ticklish feeling that went through them, and started kissing each other like no tomorrow.

Neither of them noticed the light which circled and enclosed on both of them. This light first bound both of them, then changed into rainbow colours and finally deminished.

However, that light did left silver star shaped tattoos on their connected hands, which was right palm of Harry and left palm of Eliza.


	4. Chapter 4

Both were lost in their kiss, when they heard voices from outside the door. They broke apart, and looked at the door. Harry threw his cloak over both of them, meeting her questionable gaze he said with hushed voice " It's an invisibility cloak."

Then the door opened, and Eliza was surprised when she saw angry looking Draco entering that room holding Pancy's hand. He closed the door and cast few charms on door.

Then he turned to Pancy, " Why are you behaving like this?"

Pancy looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Is it true?"

"Is what true Pancy? I don't understand you."

"I just heard that you are about to get married, and they will be announcing engagement today. And I am aware that once rings are exchanged it will be bound. You can't do this to me Draco, you know I love you and I know you love me too. We have been together for years."

"Pancy please understand, this is something which is not in my hands. Father told me about this last week. I was about to tell you today but you came to know before that. I am sorry. I do love you. You need to understand that with this marriage our family's status would be unmatched. Just look at this from my point of view."

"I know you also want her. I have seen you staring at Eliza. Don't lie to me, I know you were just playing with me."

"Pan I won't lie to you. I do find her beautiful and it's not just me, almost all the wizard's in our Kingdom lust after her. When father told me about this marriage, I did mention you, but he said he can't say no to their family as it would be a suicide. But Pan, let me tell you that I don't want to leave you. I will continue our relation even after marriage. I repeat again I do love you."

Eliza was completely shocked. So he only wants to marry her because of her family, he lusts after her, and wants continue his affair with Pancy secretly.

She watched as Draco proceeded to kiss Pancy. She was finding it difficult to think straight, they would announce their engagement today, and she was only told about this today morning by her mother. She thought she would talk to father or brother to get out of it, but it looks like she would never be given this choice.

She was sure nobody would listen to her after engagement and she can't go through this. She was feeling really really angry. She wanted to leave this place before they could do any announcement. She felt her hand being squeezed and looked up to meet green eyes. It was as if he heard her thoughts.

"You want to escape? " he murmured in her ears.

She just nodded.

Then he said, " I'll help you."

At this Eliza smiled back at him.

After few minutes Draco and Pancy left the room, followed by Harry and Eliza under invisibility cloak. Once they reached stairs Eliza pulled Harry towards left, "We have a passage over here, very few people know about that" She spoke in low voice.

Once they reached near celebration, Harry pulled himself out of the cloak "It can't hide both of us properly, my friends are near food stalls. We will leave now. Are you sure you want to leave? This is your last chance to say no."

Looking back at Harry with determination, she said, "I want to get out of here."

Harry smiled and said, "Then follow me. I won't tell my friends about you, else they won't let me help. So stay as quite as possible."

Eliza followed Harry as he moved towards food stalls, making sure not to trip or bump with anyone.

Once they reached food stalls, Harry went straight to a red haired wizard who looked relieved when he saw Harry.

"Where were you? We were looking all over for you. You can't just roam around like home Harry. You had us all worried."

"Sorry Ron, I was over the other side talking to some French wizards. Where are others? We are leaving now. "

"They went looking for you. Asked me to wait here incase you show up. Oh, here they come."

Harry looked around and found his other three friends coming his way, looking a bit upset.

"Hey guys, where were you. Ron told me you were looking for me. I was just talking to some French wizards." Harry spoke in one go, not giving them any chance to reprimand him.

"Harry you got us worried. You know where you are? And you left without any of us." Seamus said in frustration.

Eliza was trying to understand why Harry would need an escort to roam around, when she heard him say," Sorry, it won't happen again. Lets go. It's getting late."

They moved towards the castle's main door, when they realised the security check-ups they were doing with the guests, who were leaving. Eliza went behind Harry and murmured,"There is another way out. Take left turn from the fountain, you would find a black statue of a witch there. Let me say the password once there. Distract your friends while I do that."

Harry was thinking why couldn't she simply give password to him but decided to go as per her plan.

"Listen I heard from somebody earlier that there is a secret passage out as well. Let's try that, if it works. Follow me."

They took left from fountain and found black statue of a witch on the right side of the corridor. Harry stopped there ," I remember they said something about password. Something about looking at the end of the corridor." As expected all his friends started looking at the end of the corridor, then murmuring about Harry playing pranks on them during such a situation.

Eliza moved towards the statue and spoke "open" in parseltongue in a low voice, only true Slytherin could open secret passage. The statue moved sideways to show a passage behind it.

Harry grinned at his friends and said, "See told you, you need to look at the end of corridor for secret passage to open. Let's go."

"Harry are you sure this passage is safe. "

"Yeah, a beautiful witch told me about this. I think she was mesmerised by my charm." Harry said, gesturing his friends to move. He went after them with Eliza right behind him. Once she entered hidden passage she spoke in low voice "close" to the small statue of same witch next to torch, closing passage door and moving behind Harry to get out of castle.

They kept on walking through hidden passage for about half an hour. Once they reached end of corridor, there was a door, which Dean pushed. He moved out of the door first and found himself in the forest. " Hey guys come through, it's safe."


	5. Chapter 5

In a dark alley of muggle London, there was a popping noise, which gave away the arrival of a group of five wizards, and a witch hidden under cloak.

"I can't believe we pulled this stunt, wait till I tell twins, they would be jealous that we..."

"Lets move to Leaky Cauldron, I am feeling really tired." Harry said immediately, before Ron could complete his sentence . He wanted to explain himself to the witch, who apparated next to him holding his hand.

The group moved towards Leaky Cauldron, situated in the nuetral tarritory of Diagonal Alley. All magical beings who delt with both dark and light magical communities, had there residence, offices or shops here. The wizards bank of Gringotts was also situated here.

"Harry you should put on your cloak, somebody might recognise you there."

Harry looked at Neville and put on disillusionment charm on himself, instead of explaining them about absence of his cloak.

Harry held Eliza's hand and moved behind others when they entered Leaky Cauldron.

After renting rooms for a night, Harry entered into his room and removed charm from himself. Eliza entered behind him removed cloak. "Harry I don't think it's safe to stay here, this is the first place they will come looking, once they notice my absence."

"Don't worry, the barman didn't see you, and also he won't tell anything about us staying here to them. I also believe I have some explaining to do."

"Yes you do. I have noticed the way your friends are protective about you, also I don't think you are from some foreign country." Eliza said while handing him his cloak.

It was when Harry forwarded his right hand to take his cloak, that he noticed something on his palm. That's when he found a star shaped tattoo of silver colour over there. He looked at his hand for few moments, then took both hands of Eliza and looked at them. He found the same tattoo on her left palm. "Oh merlin... I have read about them...this explains so many things about tonight...but I need to check about details.."

Eliza frowned at Harry, as he kept mumbling something while holding her left hand,"What?"

Harry looked up at her face "Look at your hand and mine too "

Eliza looked down to find star shaped tattoo on Harry'right hand and surprised to find a similar tattoo on her left hand. "What's this? This was not there earlier." She stated rubbing her left palm with her right hand's fingers trying to remove it, thinking it's just a colour.

"You don't of course, you are from dark Kingdom, you won't find a book about something like this over there."

Meeting Eliza's gaze, Harry took a deep breath and motioned her to sit on the bed. "If we are, what I think we are, I first need to tell you about myself starting with my complete name. And I would request you to please hear me out before making any decision."

"My complete name is Harry James Potter, and I am the heir of Griffindor."

Eliza's mouth was open in complete shock, she was not expecting this at all.

Taking another deep breath Harry continued. "Last week, I came to know about this festival in dark Kingdom, then one of my friend said that its next to impossible for an unwanted guest to infiltrate into Slytherin castle and come out unscathed. We made a bet, and decided to enter there myself. But my friends also decided to tag along, as they themselves were curious and also because of my safety. Nobody apart from us knew about this."

"There while exploring I met you. I didn't know how, but there was an instant attraction. I could not keep my eyes away from you. You know,I usually don't behave like this. I jumped at the first chance to kiss you. That kiss we shared, was my first kiss, but it was worth waiting for. Then when that wizard entered our hideaway and started arguing that witch, I felt your emotion of sadness and anger. I felt as if your souls was asking me to help you escape from that castle. I went with my heart and helped you escape."

"I was unable to understand why I behaved this way for you, but now I know."

Harry met Eliza's gaze which was no longer shocked but trying to understand him. "There is one magic which is irreversible for all magical being. That's the magic of soul and love. Once in every century a soul couple is born, who are born to love and unite with each other. If the don't meet up ever in their life, they would forever feel loveless,empty and incomplete. "

Eliza finally started to understand where this was going, looked down at her left hand again. Harry kept looking at her while continuing, "However, if they meet they feel instant attraction, trust and protectiveness towards each other. If they kiss a soul star would appear on there hands, which would be a sign for crossing of first stage of their soul union. I don't know about details only read small part about this."

"Eliza, this tattoo as well as trust, attraction and protectiveness that I am feeling towards you makes me believe that we are soul bound."


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza kept looking at Harry, thinking he might say -Just Kidding, any moment. But he was serious.

She looked back at her hand, and realised that he might be right about them being soul bound. She had been feeling attracted to him from the time she saw him. She behaved completely unlike herself, she kissed him the first time she met him, practically mauled him. She wanted to kiss him again, as the feeling she got during their first kiss was like heaven for her. He was right, she also has been feeling really protective about him. She disclosed the location of secret passage to him, which only Slytherin royalty knew.

Then the realisation of, who he was, really hit her. She needed to come out clean as we, he has already shown his trust by giving away his identity.

"Harry I think you should also know about me."

Harry looked at Eliza waiting for her to continue.

"Harry my complete name is Eliza Mary Slytherin. I am daughter of current Slytherin ruler Lord Voldemort."

This was Harry' turn to look at her shocked. He kept on looking at her for few minutes, then started laughing.

Eliza was amazed by him,"You think I am joking? I really am Slytherin descendent."

Harry shook his head while laughing," No Eliza I believe you. It's just that, I was thinking how I missed this. I met you at Slytherin castle's restrcted section; you are beautiful like a princess; that blond guy was talking about your family's influence; you knew secret passages out of that castle." Harry stated counting facts on his fingers.

"You know what I found really funny?" Harry asked looking at Eliza. She shook her head.

Harry looked in her blue eyes and said," I found it really funny that, how we're supposed to hate each other being Slytherin and Griffindor descendents, and the first time we met we started kissing each other instead of now look at the situation fate has put us in. We are soul bound. Do you know what that means?"

Eliza kept looking in Harry's green eyes, waiting for him to answer his own question.

"It means we are married. And being who we are, we can't tell anyone. And you know the biggest flaw about being soul bound?"

Harry waited for few moments before telling."It's that we can't live apart for too long."

Eliza looked at Harry shocked "What?"

Harry took hold of her soft hands then looked back at Eliza. "That means we have to stay together. So my Eliza you will be coming with me to Griffindor Castle."


	7. Chapter 7

Next day during early hours of the morning, Harry apparated into Hogsmead with Eliza under invisibility cloak. He heard popping sound behind him, indicating arrival of his friends.

"So what was all that about? Do you think they know we went to their castle, and were searching for us." Neville was the first one to ask.

Ron looked at him. "I think they were searching for someone else. They saw us leaving and never followed. Its good thing that Tom informed us, else there might have been some confrontation for sure. I would have never let them go anywhere near Harry." Ron said looking around his other friends. Dean, Seamus and Neville nodded, they were all really protective about their Prince, who was always kind hearted to everyone. Since childhood he never behaved like a prince, and had been their friend, who was always their to help them in any difficult situation.

Harry knew exactly for whom dark wizards came looking for in Diagon Ally. The person in question was right next to him. They agreed to keep her, as well as their bond a secret. They had to research about this bond, and Hogwart's library had few ancient books which would help them about the same. Eliza was a bit scared about going to Griffindor's Hogwarts Castle, but Harry said he would protect her with all his might. It was kind of love at first sight for both of them. He asked her to remain under invisibility cloak, till they think about some alternative. Their relation had to remain a secret for the time being, as Harry knew his parents and grandfather as well as Eliza's family would never agree to this.

Once they reached castle's gate, Harry slowed down, allowing his friends to move ahead. Ron looked at him questionably.

"I wanted to meet Hagrid. You guys can go" Harry said moving towards Hagrid's hut.

His friends shrugged and moved ahead.

Harry looked sideways where he knew Eliza was. "We will be going straight to my quarters. My grandfather can see through invisibility cloaks, and he usually takes his breakfast in Great Hall with our subjects. I don't want to go anywhere near Great Hall now. We will be taking a secret passage again."

Eliza started following Harry, she was looking around Castle's ground. It was beautiful. There was a lake nearby, with flower beds. The castle was surrounded by hills and forests. She could also hear a waterfall nearby.

They reached a hut and Harry kept going into the forest behind that hut. There he stopped in front of an old tree. He then tapped small lion symbol on the bark of the tree with his wand. The ground beneath moved to reveal a small tunnel. "This is quite similar to your castle's secret passage. However, ours identify Griffindor's magical signature. Even my dad can't open this, as he doesn't have Griffindor blood. Follow me."

They moved though the tunnel, which closed it's entrance once they entered. The torches on the stand lit automatically as they moved. After about ten minutes Harry stopped in front of a tapestry of a Griffin. He again tapped his wand on Griffin's head, the wall next to tapestry slide open revealing a corridor. Harry moved ahead to check, then signalled her to follow.

They moved through the corridor, then stairs, then one more corridor and them reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown. She looked at Harry then smiled. "Hello Harry, Welcome home."

The portrait door opened revealing passage for a room.

Eliza looked around the sitting room, which was decorated in red and gold. She was about to remove cloak when Harry stoppedd her, then again signalled her to follow.

They moved through the door next to fireplace to Harry bedroom. His room was quite big with large window overlooking lake and forest.

Harry closed the door then sighed. "You can remove the cloak now."

"Why didn't you let me remove in your sitting area?"

"That portrait of fat lady can see as well as listen through sitting area. She has the habit of gossiping and might let entire castle know about you. In this room nobody without my permission can enter."

Eliza moved to sit on the sofa, looked at Harry. "So. What's next?"

He looked at Eliza, understamding her feeling of anxiety. Looking in her blue eyes, he smiled, "First you need to take some rest. We were up all night. You can take a bath if you want. I will get some clothes arranged for you. You eat and rest now. We will think about 'what's next' later."


End file.
